


Running Away

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Sanzo have to do to get Goku back after scaring him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> _**Rating/Warnings: **_T due to language
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the rights to _Saiyuki_ or its characters, nor do I make money from them.
> 
> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips 100-word drabble challenge community. Challenge #165, prompt: runaway.
> 
> First completed Saiyuki fanfic.

"Come back here!" Sanzo shouted.

Sanzo's irascibility didn't normally bother Goku. So why was he so upset when Sanzo called him "a goddamn fucking idiot" and pushed him away after he'd spilled hot tea on Sanzo's best robe?

Sanzo chased after the boy while trying to dab at the dull brown stain on his robe. "Damn it, come here," he growled when he caught up with him. He put his arms around the boy to prevent him from getting away again. No one should mistake it for a hug. Nor should anyone mistake the gleam in his eye for affection.


End file.
